


Sense

by drarrylicious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrylicious/pseuds/drarrylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your lips merged against mine and I discovered that was the exact moment in which any mention of logic slipped from my being to land on your mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Written in spanish in 2010, but I'm uploading it in here for reasons. I'd love to hear what you guys think! Thank you for reading <3

I nimbly narrowed my eyelids, searching to play with the shapes surrounding me, in another unearthly excuse more to observe the dark figure that rose gracefully in front of me. I shifted into an useless attempt to hide the discomfort that was provoked on me since you were looking at me like that.

You looked so pretty that I saw myself forced to bite my lower lip, fighting back thoughts that were so obscure that I blushed just by imagining them. It was wrong. My heart resonated to improper with every beat elapsing by, but the tickles that perambulated in my stomach denoted that I was in the right road, that this was what I wished. Denoted, maybe, love?

The white fabric clang to your body, and my eyes travelled across your physiognomy while you stared at your reflection on the mirror. Between my hands I held a silver hairpin, and I feared to break it with such strength my fingers pressed against it. By that very, and for the craving that possessed me, today more than ever, to get closer to you; I walked with quickening and insecure steps to you. Almost in a caress I let the hairpin to fall over your reddish hair, and the words that had returned into my vocal chords so many times before, finally made it out of my lips.

“You look beautiful.”

I regretted it in the same instant I noticed how you swallowed a bitter spit as an answer, so I averted my hands that without being able to control them had placed on your shoulders. You quickly turned around, and the slight gust of wind you provoked shuddered the skin on my arms. Your gaze hit mine, once again, yet I sensed the difference behind your greenish iris. I always considered myself owner, but not worthy, of the capacity to plunge in the orbs behind your eyelids and to borrow the knowing of your thoughts and intentions. And I continued to believe it, until the moment in which you whispered a phrase that I begged to had understood correctly.

“I don’t know.”

You gave a glimpse through the window, a throng of people were getting ready for what in only a few minutes would be the sacred bond of two lives together… forever. It’s funny, but I always considered stupid to waste money, time and energy on a paper that meant, according to the law, a marriage. If a person doesn’t know what they desire or love, not even the most expensive party can change that. But I wanted to verify that was what you just happened to discover.

“Remember that if you do it… It will be forever.”

You nodded your head, while another gulp travelled slowly and painfully through your throat. Your lingering silence indicated me uncertainty and panic. I held your hand between my fingers, trying to comfort your fear with a caress. To keep the contact with your skin had always been my obsession. You gave me a sideways smile, and I felt the delirium seizing of my being when I saw you approaching me a bit more. I knew in that moment that, more than assuring yourself that what you wanted was in a suit waiting for your arrival with a ring, or if it was inside me; it was a reaction of your body to feeling my breath so close to your neck. So close to you.

Your lips merged against mine and I discovered that was the exact moment in which any mention of logic slipped from my being to land on your mouth. Your fresh breath crashed with mine, and between a minute your tongue initiated a battle against mine in which the only loser was the sense. The pleasure of feeling you on me maddened me to the point that when I noted you were moving away, I bit your upper lip and felt the tension of your muscles, as in a quiet orgasm, thrilling with my frustrated attempt on not letting you go.

You let go of my hand and I couldn’t help but to feel empty with such an abrupt estrangement from your part. My stomach tightened a little more facing the fear that you’d soon go out and get married with anyone who, that was sure of, would never elicit on you the sensations I made you feel. You smiled again and I felt like fainting when I heard your words contradicting my thoughts.

“Nothing lasts forever, Hermione.”

Saying this you crossed the threshold from The Burrow and you headed to the expectant crowd, that awaited your entrance. And I could only wonder the correct interpretation of your words. Maybe waiting would be the only way to find an answer. But I doubted I could stand the wait.

Because if there is something capable to trigger the loss of my sense, it’s Ginny Weasley.


End file.
